


Ryoutarou, Otanjoubi Omedetou

by Akaicchi



Series: Prompts and Challenges [5]
Category: Persona 4
Genre: Birthday, Birthday Fluff, Comedy, Friendship, Gen, One Shot Collection, POV First Person, Suicide Attempt, birthday angst, kids trying their best, stripper cake
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-17
Updated: 2018-05-20
Packaged: 2019-05-08 02:16:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14684343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akaicchi/pseuds/Akaicchi
Summary: Four one-shots for the birthday of my favorite detective. They include a small family party, Adachi getting the date wrong, and Kanji stopping a suicide attempt. These are not connected, and take place in different timelines.





	1. Drop Me a Line

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> During canon. Ryoutarou would rather work straight through his birthday and forget it exists.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Idea by Masa!!  
> Inspirational drawing by RibbonOnline.

Drop Me a Line  
(Ryoutarou)

I awaken to Nanako leaning over my face. I don’t know what she’s doing, but she seems intent about it. I can feel her grabbing a fistful of my hair and I wince before her gaze zips to my now-open eyes.

“Oh...” she breathes. “Dad you’re awake...”

My daughter quickly backs away from me, wearing a worried look. I sigh and sit up, wondering what she’s been doing to me. I can feel something brush the side of my face. I glance over and see one of her bows fall to the floor.

I pick it up and give her a withering look. “We’ve talked about this,” I scold and she nods, an uneasy expression playing across her face. “Why would you put a bow on me while I’m sleeping?”

“I know you’re a great detective, Dad,” she begins her explanation. “But I thought maybe with Loveline’s help your work—”

Pinching my nose, I try very hard not to roll my eyes. “Loveline isn’t—” I stop myself before I say ‘real’. “I don’t need her help. I’ll be fine at work,” I settle on instead.

“But you need to come home early today,” she replies in a sad voice.

“Why?” I grumble, pulling clothes out of drawers and setting them on my dresser.

Nanako doesn’t answer. Instead she scoops up her bows and leaves my room quickly, sliding the door shut behind herself. I shake my head and get dressed.

_This year won’t be any different than the last few years._

_I know why she wants me to come home early—It’s my birthday._

_But there’s nothing to celebrate. I don’t need a cake or a party. I don’t need the happy farce of a party. I need to find the person who broke my family—_

I slap the top of the dresser with my fist. _This year is no different for me. Every year has been the same since my family was shattered._

Starting down the hall, I allow my mind to continue to leave me adrift in these dark thoughts. _It’ll never be the same again. She should get use to that so she won’t be disappointed._

I’m all the way downstairs, reaching for my workbag, when I realize that someone’s pulling me in the opposite direction. “Nanak—” I start, but the words die in my throat.

Yuu is smiling faintly as he hauls me towards the low table. “Happy birthday, uncle,” he says. I frown, trying to squash whatever emotion surges through me when I see he’s set three places and Nanako is sitting down, staring up at me hopefully, once again.

There are dishes of pancakes, cups of juice, and a handmade card from the two of them. My heart swells as I allow myself to be pulled closer.

I sit at my spot and Yuu takes a seat next to me. “Happy birthday, Dad,” Nanako tentatively tries.

It’s a sad smile that comes to me and I can’t help it, but they don’t seem to care. My daughter returns it with a genuine smile, while Yuu watches her begin to open up, telling me how Yuu had surprised her by preparing the food and even _she_ didn’t know!

A chuckle bubbles up as I listen to her detail what was no more than fifteen minutes since she had departed my bedroom. _Yuu clearly had this planned out beforehand. She’s so excited about such a simple thing._

When the food’s about gone, Yuu motions to Nanako and she slides me the card. I read the front, then open it. It’s got a message about Loveline helping me to be more efficient. _This is all she’s been talking about lately. Loveline and how she’s the best detective—Aside from myself, as she’ll usually add afterwards._

And taped to the inside of the card if a Loveline keychain. Before I can begin to take it out, Nanako is leaning over me, explaining how I should keep this with me, instead of the bows. I glance at my nephew.

“I heard about the new style she’s been forcing on you. Thought this might help.” He grins and hands me my keyring.

“Hnnh,” I grunt, sliding this addition on to join the few keys I carry. ”Thank you,” I tell the kids. “Both of you.”

_I guess this year will be different after all._


	2. Can’t Have Your Cake and Eat It Too

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tohru gets himself into a stripper cake.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Stripper cake idea also by Masa!  
> Tohru popping out of said cake is by Milligramme~

Can’t Have Your Cake and Eat It Too  
(Ryoutarou)

 _That cake is too damn big_ , is my first thought.

I’ve let myself into Adachi’s apartment, as he had said I should... Only to be greeted by a grossly-oversized birthday cake sitting on his floor. I want to puke just looking at the damn thing—It’s gigantic!!

 _And where is that moron?_ Adachi himself is nowhere in sight. I groan aloud and take a seat on his couch after kicking my shoes off. I’m sure to creep around the cake. It smells sickeningly sweet; like someone left a can of frosting open for too long.

_I don’t wanna get anywhere near that thing. I sure as hell hope he wasn’t planning on having us eat it..._

I’m left to my own devices, just sitting on his couch for the better part of a half hour. _I have work to finish and a kid to get home to. What the hell am I doing here?_

Thinking I should just head home, I dial Adachi, hoping he’ll pick up and I can find out why he’s wasting my time again. Oddly enough, I can hear his phone ringing—From inside the apartment.

Puzzled, I try to find the source of the noise. It’s awfully muffled and difficult to pinpoint. I can also hear what sounds like swearing.

I’ve made it across the room by the time I hear a nasty _gooshing_ sound. I shudder, freezing in place. Someone gags and coughs a few times and I sigh.

“ _Surprise!!!_ ” Adachi shrieks when I’ve finally built up enough willpower to look at him. Because I knew _exactly_ what I was going to see.

He’s standing there, covered in cake and frosting, holding up his arms and grinning like an idiot. My lips press into a thin line. _Adachi’s always pulling ridiculous stunts, but this one really... Takes the cake._

“What’re you doing!?” I snap. Adachi eats cake off his arm.

“I know it’s your birthday!” he proudly tells me. “I thought this would be a funny surp—”

“ _It’s not my birthday!!!I”_ I roar, and Adachi jumps, slides, then falls on what’s left of the abomination. “It’s a month away!! And the date—” I groan loudly and pinch the bridge of my nose.

“I’m going home,” I seethe, hurriedly putting on my shoes and making an exit.

“But don’t you want some cake—”

“You can’t have your cake and eat it too,” I smartly comment before slamming the door.


	3. Rolling Fog

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> About fifteen years post-canon, Doujima has drifted away from his family once again. He decides today is as good as any other to end it. Kanji comes by with some cake, and this small gesture ends up being more important than he could have foresaw.
> 
> TRIGGER WARNING: Includes the tail end of a suicide attempt.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Masa gave me the prompt "suicide", and this is the result. You know I had to have one story with Kanji... And it ended up being a slightly-rushed little story, based off of an idea on the prompt cards in my Writers' Block.
> 
> I actually did some research on asphyxiation, if you're wondering. It might not all be totally correct (the way I laid it out), but I did my best. I didn't want to stifle myself with too much research, when this was supposed to be more of a creative exercise.
> 
> This was written the day-of, as were the first two, but then I had to help my brother out and arrived home too late to edit everything. There IS one more story, but it isbn't finished. Haven't had a chance to top it off yet. It looks like it'll be the longest, and is another idea that's been listed on my prompt cards. Please do look forward to it!! (Promise to end on a happier note ;)

Rolling Fog  
(Kanji)

It’s been some time since I’ve gone to the Doujimas’. I approach their street feeling awkward—I know Doujima himself is the only one home. Nanako’s off in Tokyo, Yuu’s got a job somewhere thereabouts, and everyone else is probably busy cause it’s a weekday. _And Adachi..._

I don’t know where he’s gone off to. He’s been out of jail for some time, and I know he’s dropped in to see Doujima. But the man seems intent on keeping distance between them. Doujima gave him a place to stay and helped Adachi find his first job post-release, but after a while, Adachi moved away. I think he was tired of trying—and failing—to get as close to Doujima as he used to be.

_I’m possibly the only one who even remembers what today is. I’m the one who used to organize our gatherings, as the years flew by... I kept the important dates written down, and his birthday is still marked on my calendar._

_I faithfully update it every year, recopying everything from my last calendar. I know what the important days are for everyone, and I always call. Maybe they’ve mostly moved on, but they’re still my friends. I’d feel sort of lost if I didn’t keep this up._

_It’s for me, too._

Lately, I’ve been getting the feeling that Doujima could use a pick-me-up. I haven’t seen him as much as I used to. He’d drop by my shop every few days before, but now it’s once a week if at all. _I miss him, and I’m fine admitting that. Over the years, he’s become more of a friend, rather than just ‘my friend’s uncle’._

It’s windy here, and I tightly clutch the box holding a small cake. I’ve got it tucked under one arm as I walk, staring straight ahead and squinting my eyes against the gusts. Finally in front of the house, I knock twice and wait.

There’s no answer.

So I try again, waiting to see if Doujima’s maybe sleeping, though it _is_ the middle of the day. When I’m met with more near-silence, I decide to let myself in and wait for him to come home.

I pull the spare key out from under an empty pot near the doorway and use it. The door opens and I’m met with an odd feeling of isolation.

The lights aren’t on. Doujima isn’t in the living room, snoozing as I expected. Everything is neat and tidy—Too much so, for just the old man on his own.

I set the box of cake on the table, picking up on the weird mechanical hum I can hear. I turn in place, ruling out the fridge and the upstairs washing machine. I keep moving, checking appliances off my list until I realize it’s coming from the garage.

_Did he just get home? How could I have missed him...?_

I walk over to the door that leads to the garage—And that’s when the envelope on the phone table catches my eye. It’s addressed to Nanako and the over-formality sends a shiver gnawing down my spine.

_It’s not..._

I unlock the door and throw it open—

_He wouldn’t—_

Fog pours thick into the house. I cough and cover my mouth, reaching for the switch to bring the door up. As fresh air gusts in, I yank the driver’s door open and pull Doujima out. I drag his limp body to the yard and reach for a pulse point.

It’s faint, but definitely still there. _He’s alive!_

As the adrenaline rush dies, I’m realizing how serious this is. It smacks me hard that I’m the only one who came around today—That if I hadn’t, he might _not_ be alive.

Something acrid rises in my throat and I have to turn away and puke, my lunch coming up hard and fast. I pound the ground as it shoots through my nose and mouth, cutting off my own breath.

By the time I notice that Doujima’s awake again, I’m wheezing, tears spilling from my eyes. I’m looking at him from such an odd angle, kinda sideways as he lays on the pavement while I remain on all fours, praying my stomach is finally empty.

He stares at me, blinking slowly and looking absolutely defeated. I wipe my mouth slowly, feeling the world tilt more harshly than ever before. “Why?” I hoarsely croak. “Why would—”

“I’m so...” he trails off and remains quiet, simply watching me catch my breath. “Tired,” I hear him quietly finish, after I’ve turned away to remove my dirty shirt to mop myself off.

“That’s not a good enough answer,” I reply as angrily as I can.

He manages to laugh cynically, coughing a few times before the sound dies. “Aren’t you tired, too?”

“No,” I harshly shut him down.

Doujima sighs, not saying anything else. We’re both quiet for a few minutes, the wind whipping around us.

“You...” I rake a hand through my hair, having no clue where we go from here. “Want cake?”

I’m treated to an uncomprehending look. “It’s—” I hesitate. _I’ve never forgotten his birthday. He knows that._

“You’re the only one,” Doujima says to me, his voice devoid of emotion. “No one else has time for me anymore.”

I take a deep breath before standing. I reach out my hand, offering my help to pick himself up. “C’mon, old man. I’m sure that’s not true. The day’s not over yet. I’m sure Nanako and Yuu will at least—”

“It’s an afterthought,” he blurts, on his feet again. Doujima leads me back into the garage and shuts off his car. “They only call a few times a year. Guess it serves me right.” He clicks button and the door rumbles down.

We end up at the dining room table, the neglected box of cake between us. “You stopped coming around,” I say, trying to slightly change the subject.

“That why you’re here?” he questions. “Checking up on me cause I haven’t dropped in?” I let Doujima open the box himself and choose the piece he wants. The man passes me a fork and I take the other slice.

“I never forget your birthday,” I defensively reply. “A-and I like seeing you in town.”

Doujima eats a forkful of cake before replying. “We only see each other at your shop or the station. It’s not like you’d miss me.”

“Yeah I would!” I counter, maybe a little too aggressively, Doujima flinches backwards at my outburst. “It’s good seeing you.”

“I’m sure the others would say the same thing,” Doujima sarcastically offers. “But that doesn’t mean you’d actively _miss_ me—Not as though you go out of your way to find me.”

I slam my hand on the table, sick of this shit. “Is that what you want?! Cause it goes two ways, man!! Not like I see you inviting me to do anything with you!”

I’m caught off guard when he chuckles, finally brightening up a little. “True.”

“Thought so,” I huff, stabbing another bite of cake. When the food’s gone, I clean up while Doujima lights a cigarette. Then I walk to the door and slip my shoes on. “Let’s go,” I call to him.

“Hnn?” he replies.

“We’re going out. We’ll get dinner or something.”

Doujima shakes his head. “You don’t need to do that. Don’t need to feel like—”

“No—I want to,” I reply. “Let’s do it. Spend some actual time together outside of workin’ hours.”

“Really?” he questions, clearly trying not to sound hopeful. “Cause if it’s pity or a one-time—”

“No,” I answer. “We’ll do it a few times a week, from now on. Let’s go.” Doujima stubs out the cigarette and walks towards me. “Happy birthday, old man.”

Doujima glances at me, uncertain. I slap his back and he smiles—And I know things are gonna start looking up.


End file.
